


Somebody That I Used to Know

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, idk what this is, kya travels, lin is sad, mention of lillyweed, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Be prepared for Lin's sadness and Kya being a mess. Yes, the title is from the song Somebody That I used to Know by Gotye. This is a very spontaneous fic and I should be doing schoolwork right now, but I couldn't be bothered to.
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Somebody That I Used to Know

Lin sat on the dock as she watched Kya leave on the small ship that was heading for everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She wouldn't admit it, but it crushed her that Kya was leaving. She was left with her boyfriend and her conflicted feelings towards the Waterbender. Did she like Kya? Absolutely. Was she afraid of telling people? Yes. Did she wish she had another chance? Maybe. Now, however, she had to move on with life. She had to move on from Kya and forget about her. She would be back in time. She might even be back to catch the wedding between Lin and Tenzin.

Lin's heart clenched at the thought. Kya staring at Lin as she kissed Tenzin on the alter. The coldness she would get afterwards. The silent congratulatory nod, maybe even a shoulder pat. She could imagine Kya sneaking off and crying. Crying because of a lost childhood crush. Crying because she was _in love_ with Lin.

Lin's mind wandered to the next time they might meet each other. What would Lin say? How would she look at Kya without emotionally breaking down? "Kya..," Lin whispered, almost a plead, "please come back."

When the ship was out of sight, Lin turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. Her only safe place was _gone_ and now she had to put up with her issues _alone_. 

_____________________

It had been a few years since she heard from Kya, since she _seen_ Kya. Apparently Kya was coming into town for Tenzin's birthday. Apparently Lin was invited to the welcome home dinner.

When Lin arrived at the dinner, she did a quick scan of the room. Her eyes landed on a dark-haired, tan woman who was talking with some of the acolytes. Lin was nervous to approach her, afraid that Kya would be able to see right through her façade. Before she could run away from her problems, Kya turned around and those piercing blue eyes shot right into her soul. She smiled, absentmindedly nodding at what the acolytes were saying, but her focus was on Lin. Lin stood there, frozen, unsure of what her next move would be. She felt like she was being framed, like she was in the spotlight.

Kya made her way to Lin, occasionally stopping to give someone a hug or to shake someone's hand. She finally, _finally_ made her way to Lin. Smiling, she pulled Lin into a hug and pulled away. She smiled and brought a hand up to Lin's scars. Lin flinched and Kya quickly pulled her hand away. The Waterbender looked to her feet and muttered out a quiet "sorry".

Lin looked down to her feet, as well. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard." When Kya finally looked back up to her, the Metalbender sighed and traced her fingers along the scars. "It's a long story." She then smiled, pulling Kya into another hug. This time, she took the time to inhale deeply before pulling away, making sure to store the scent in her memory banks. She smelled of sea-salt and... was that... lillyweed? She looked deeply into the Waterbender's eyes. "How long are you going to be here for?"

Kya's face dropped and she shuffled a bit. "I'm only staying for five days before I'm due to head out again."

"Oh." She cleared her throat and looked down. "Well, I'm happy I got to see you. I've missed you a lot, and things have been particularly hard this month."

Kya grabbed Lin's hands, intertwining their fingers. "I've missed you, too Lin. You do realize that you were my only close friend, right? I mean, Izumi is there, but she's," Kya cleared her throat and blushed a bit, "she's a bit more than a friend right now."

Lin pulled her hands away and looked at Kya in shock. "Really? You and Izumi are together?"

Kya nodded, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"How long has it been?"

Kya looked to the floor, seeming to shrink into herself, and whispered, "our one year will be next week."

Lin stepped back, a look of pure horror on her face. She turned and ran, tripping over people's feet in the process. With tears streaming down her face, Kya followed, calling after Lin. Tenzin stepped in front of Kya and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It will be okay, Kya. She's just being Lin."

___________________

Nearly forty years later, Lin looked up from her folded hands to the woman sitting across the room with a pen and paper in her hand and glasses perched precariously on her face. "And that was the last time I have spoken to Kya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for enduring this fic. I hope you enjoyed! Also, check out my other fics :)


End file.
